


Angel and The Badman

by Archie Collins (ByronBlack)



Series: The Marvels [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Organized Crime, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Russian Mafia, Unrequited Love, kingpin - Freeform, toby leonard moore, vincent d'onofrio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/Archie%20Collins
Summary: After drinking the Russian Mafia under the table it seems Fisk needs Wesley to do one final thing for him. He needs him to go and convince a young mutant with pheromone abilities that working for the Kingpin, might be in his best interest.





	Angel and The Badman

 

Wesley walked out of a warehouse down by the docks. He had just spent five hours drinking hard vodka and negotiating with the russian mafia. Wesley was able to hold his own and drink them under the table. It wasn’t easy being the kingpin’s right hand man.

 

But It was a job he did well.And looked good doing it! As he left the warehouse down by the docks he received a call from the kingpin. He swiped right and answered, “Sir?”

 

“Wesley! I need you to acquire somebody for me. I need them alive so they can do me a favor later. Is that understood? Good. I’ll send the information to your phone.”

 

“I’m on it!” That said, Wesley hung up the phone.

 

He tracked the Kingpin's target down to A hotel in the Chelsea. Wesley took a seat at the bar so he could discreetly scope out Angel when he was in the room.

 

Angel was blond; devastatingly handsome, with angelic facial features, and a waif like frame. He was debonair and dressed in a lavender colored suit. He was sitting at his usual booth when Wesley came over to introduce himself to the mysterious you man.

  
“Mind if I sit?” Wesley asked taking a seat in the booth across from him. Angel’s first impression of Wesley, was that he was one of those men who was too polite not to be dangerous. He put his drink down, and folded his hands.

 

“No. But something about you tells me that I really don’t have a choice.” He replied.

 

“My boss wants to hire you to do a job. He’s heard _all_ about what you can do.”

 

“I see. Tell me about your boss!” Angel asked, as a quid-pro-quo.

 

“We don’t say his name!” Wesley answered. He worked for Fisk long enough to know better than to say his name out loud. Angel could sense the terror he felt at the mention of his employer. “He wants you to do a job for him. How do your powers work?”

 

It was then that Angel realized he might be a little in over his head. “My body emits pheromones that can influence people's behavior and moods.”

 

“Do you have to make skin contact? How close do you have to be?” Wesley asked.

 

“As close as I am to you right now. You saw the way everyone's head turned when I came in the restaurant. Even you’ve felt a certain admiration for me that you can't explain.” Angel was right. James could feel his pheromones affecting him. He was beginning to feel very drawn to him.

 

“So these men. What do you say to get them to go with you?” James said smiling that sly grin of his.

 

“I don’t say anything really. It’s easy when I’m actually attracted to someone physically. Like you for instance. I just sit them down, I flirt a little while my pheromones take effect, I wait until their pupils dilate; till they’re fully aroused. Then I merely inch my hand close enough to make skin to skin contact and I can make them feel anything I want, fear, anger, lust, calmness, happiness and even sleep...”

 

Angel inched his hand closer to James. But James recoiled out of fear and stormed out of the restaurant. Hours afterward, thoughts of Angel still swelled in his head. It was like his mind was drunk on lust and the idea of him. He kept walking and taking some deep breaths in the cold night air until he got his wits about him.

 

He got into his car, and opened up the pharmacy of prescription drugs that he kept in the drug boxes. Pills to help him sleep, pills to give him energy, pills to numb his pain, pills to make him sober.

 

Anything to keep him going! He took an upper and drove uptown to the kingpins penthouse. Classical music was playing as Wesley stepped off the elevator. He found the boss standing his his giant boss getting ready for a fundraiser. He already had on his best tux but he was becoming very frustrated. “Wesley, I can’t get this tie!”

 

Wesley eagerly smiled at the chance to please Mr. Fisk. He took a step forward and reached up and began to fasten the giant man’s tie.

 

“How did the meeting go?” Asked Fisk.

 

“He practically kissed me when we agreed to the terms!” Wesley smirked.

 

“I’m glad to hear that Wesley!” Fisk said patting him on the shoulder with his giant hand. He was pleased with him. Like he always was. Wesley was the one person he could always rely on to get the job done, and knew would never betray him!

 

“Go home Wesly. Get some sleep. You’ve earned it!” With that said Fisk  took his leave, and Wesley was alone once again..

 

He knew he would never be able to get any sleep tonight. Not with all the uppers he just took. But he was so tired, he needed some sleep, and the pills were beginning to take a toll on him.

 

Angel was pulled from his sleep by someone pounding on the door to his loft in the middle of the night. He looked through the peephole to see that it was Mr. Wesly. He opened the door and poked his head out. “How do you know where I live?”

 

“Please!” James said rolling his eyes. “I’m the Kingpin’s right hand man. It’s my job to know where everyone lives. Can I come in, please…”

 

Angel was half dressed, and somewhat hesitant to let him in. But against his better judgement he let the handsome villain into his loft. His eyes widened in excitement and disbelief as James began to shed layer after layer of his clothing. Until he was in his boxers.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I think I’d like to try sleeping with you.” Wesley said as he walked into the bedroom. He took off his glasses and placed them on the night stand beside Angel's bed.

 

“Oh really!” Angel said as he came closer. Wesley stopped him before he advanced..

 

“Not like that, just sleep! You said you have the ability to put people to sleep. You don’t know what it’s like working for the kingpin. Up for days at a time. I spend more time working for him than at home. I need a place where I can rest my head without worry. I’m so tired Angel….”

 

Angel smiled and took James by the hand and lied down beside him on the bed. James felt a warm glow irradiate from Angel's hand and spread throughout his entire body. He felt waves of calm course through him. His eyes began to grow heavy. Morgan pressed his index and middle finger to Wesley's right temple, and with that, he was deep in a dream.

  
With Wesley sleeping soundly beside him, Angel traced his finger around his Jawline, studying every detail of his handsome face. He looked like a Disney prince under a sleeping spell. A part of him wanted to kiss him and wake up up. But instead he just lied there beside him, watching as he got the first good night's sleep he had in a long time...


End file.
